pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/E Sepulchre of Dragrimmar Runner
"Cast Shadow Form within range of Quickening Zephyr to save energy." How is this saving energy? got it.. Finsky 15:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :instead of using 30+ energy for gos/dp/sf you only use 13 for sf. Sir nothing 15:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) 1 more vote gogo. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 15:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Boss am I doing something wrong is it supposed to take 15 mins to kill the boss? ;s 17:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Kill the avalanches in the area right before the boss, and then walk backwards to the boss with all the elementals on you. The more elemental agro, the faster it'll be. Should take less than 5 minutes for lvl 2. Life Guardian 17:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::ah ok, I forgot about the other elementals, but could anyone upload a screenie of where to stand to survive while killing the boss? would help alot 19:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::: My energy is crap while killing him. The damage isn't that great. Diamond Shard Grave. /gg 03:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ Again, this build won't work. 07:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Except it does. That guy just needs to l2p. Life Guardian 07:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) i have aggro from all elementals. even tried getting aggro from the spiders just outside. Sliver just doesnt seem to be enuff to kill him. plus cant get that sweet spot where diamond shard doesnt effect you. even after watching video just cant seem to get it. apart from killing the boss the build works great. 12:51, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thats what I said. Fail build is fail. Life Guardian needs to stop theorycrafting and start playing. 00:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :It takes some practice, but it isn't that difficult to avoid mist. The boss dies pretty easily with 6 or more elementals. I can only suggest raising your evas title for more damage--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Blow me stupid IP. There's playing for you. Life Guardian 01:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Life is strong. + ℓγssάή 01:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Life is pro. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: I admit defeat life. Good man. 22:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Btw, after watching the video, i can see why you had problems. The guy who did the video is terrible at the boss portion. Life Guardian 02:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I don't do youtube videos. I prefer written descriptions. 04:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: well ya it was an old video and not every pull is the same each time. doing this daily for tip runs and it's never a perfect run. some are as fast as 4 mins but at crazy as 30 mins =( And it's the second step area for that sweet spot right? right where the snow starts to over lay the second step. that's were i stand. Chess yang 21:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Thx for the build guys. Do you guys use any cons at lvl 1? I can't seem to do it without a BU or candy or some other movement speed --Boosnow 20:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, a blue rock or cupcake makes lvl 1 much easier, but it is possible without. Life Guardian 00:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::1st is easy without any cons. I just use something to up energy and something to up attributes for 2nd level for faster kill with boss. And wow, 4 minutes is very little time. Nice. I havent really ran this without running a team for free so i cant say how long it should take. But boss is easy. And the diamondshard grave thing doesnt mean dead. Not even close. Just dont overextend with your energy and you should be fine. I stand in range of it and dont die. Just keep dark escape up and shroud of distress along with SF and youll live. Lasque.Is. 04:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Alternative Routes and Proof to unlock does it matter which proof you unlock? Plus i'll try to post the routes i run. I know the office wiki a rout but like to post a few other alternative routs. hence "Alternative routes" Just hate ppl calling and drawing when the route i take is CALLED MY ROUTE not yours. Chess yang 17:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I never bothered to look at wiki when I learned this run. I'll have to try out the route wiki suggests, but I go a different way. Life Guardian 17:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) this is the route i take. i'll add your route Life Guardian. i think i better add numbers or with was first.Chess yang 04:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :It's actually a little faster/easier to get the switch to the left rather than the one on the right. Either way works though.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::with this route ,you get the map so for me it's better than the other route--Kebabs42 09:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) gain what can we gain in end chest?--Kebabs42 21:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :See the wiki--Wracks 04:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Problems Im still having problems with this build. I thought id try out a practice or two on normal mode before i went for hard mode, and im now on at least the 10th attempt, and I've yet to kill the final boss. Im surviving, but dont seem to be able to deal enough damage. Most recently was there for about 20 mins, but his health seemed just to hang around 90%. Im using intensity (havnt got EBsoH on my sin yet) but am still dealing ~20 damage per sliver hit, any idea what im doing wrong? Jimmylad 22:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You absolutely need ebsoh since it can be kept up permanently, intensity is only up 10 out of 45 seconds. Also if you don't have enough elementals aggroed (5-6), he will take very long if ever to kill--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk''']] talk 22:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : You're in normal mode so the elementals wont follow as far and will attack really slow. Life Guardian 22:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::ok, will try this out tonight! It never occured to me that it might be easier on hard mode....Jimmylad 13:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) E/A just as viable? At a glance I can't see any reason why an E/A variant wouldn't be just as successful, but I'll admit to having been gone from the game for awhile. Any reason I couldn't learn this on my ele? Ruse Torrent :Damage will be a bit lower because of lower SF cap so itll take longer and youll take more damage due to lower armor. Might also need DP instead of GoS, not sure. But yeah, should work fine on an ele. Life Guardian 01:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, hrm. Yeah, I wasn't thinking correctly. Normally eles get higher earth magic damage, but silly me I wasn't factoring in the cap. -ponder- Well it's worth giving it a go, anyhow. By the way, what are you referring to with DP? GoS I get, but not that abbreviation :)Ruse Torrent :::Deadly Paradox. Life Guardian 01:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::deadly paradox--TahiriVeila 01:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Herp a derp. I should have gotten that one, lol. Thanks. Ruse Torrent